Tower Kisses
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: My 400th story! Oh my goodness! I have not done a Neville and Hermione pairing in several months, and these were two ideas that would not leave me alone! I blended them into one around a Yule Ball premise. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Owlery

**Chapter 1: Owlery**

The Yule Ball was fast approaching, and Hermione Granger badly needed a dress. So she was now on her way to the Owlery in the West Tower to post a letter to her mother asking for one. The request was not unusual; Ron's mum had already sent him dress robes. And besides, even though she didn't own an owl, her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had allowed her free access to their respective owls, Hedwig and Pig. Errol, Ron's brother Percy's owl, could be used as a last resort.

As Hermione entered the Owlery, she nearly bumped right into Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!"

"Hermione!"

Laughing, the pair awkwardly maneuvered around each other so as neither blocked the doorway and Hermione entered the tower proper.

Hermione giggled, holding up her letter. "I just have to post this to my mum. See ya, Neville."

"Hermione!" he blasted out suddenly as she turned away.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Ball with me?"

The lack of a bobble in his voice was what made her pay attention. That, and the fact that no one had asked her to the Ball until now. She had been secretly hoping that either Harry or Ron (the latter, she preferred) might ask her. Yet as she studied Neville curiously, she found herself fancying the idea of a date with him more and more. He had always been a sweet, shy boy. And he had plucked up the Gryffindor courage to ask her first. Smiling, she nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, all right then. Thank you for asking me, Neville!"

Neville smiled. "You're welcome, Hermione." Then, at the same moment, the pair leaned in and kissed each other on the lips chastely.

Hermione and Neville held the kiss for a moment or two, and when they drew back, both their eyes were wide.

"I... I don't know what came over..." Neville blushed and stammered. Then, his tongue seemed to work, his gaze becoming hooded as he got out, "You're _gorgeous_..."

No one had ever called her that before. Hermione found herself flushing as well, so that she almost missed Neville asking her, "I'll pick you up in the Great Hall?"

Biting back a smile, Hermione nodded. Neville floated on air from the Owlery, and waving goodbye, Hermione went to post her letter, all the while her mind swirling as she wondered: what the heck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2: Astronomy

**Chapter 2: Astronomy **

Neville received Hermione in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress. Hermione danced with Neville all evening, noting with relief how Harry and Ron had managed to nab dates in the Patil twins.

Towards the end of the evening, a laughing Neville and Hermione stole away to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was a crisp and moonlit night.

"Look, a shooting star!" Neville pointed out. "Make a wish!"

Hermione turned to gaze at him, and - having had the most fun she had ever had with him, said seriously, "I wish that you would kiss me again?"

Neville stared at her, and she smiled back weakly, encouragingly. Wrapping his arms about her waist, Neville pulled her close. Hermione stretched towards him, her eyes drifting shut, and their mouths tenderly came together.

A sudden gush of air whipped up around them, a flash of light roaring to life around their bodies. Startled, Hermione flung her arms about Neville's neck and held fast, deepening the kiss, as a piercing shriek and explosion went peeling into the nighttime sky.

Hermione and Neville broke apart, panting. Charred remains littered the ground at their feet.

"Filibuster's Fireworks. Fred and George," Neville guessed correctly. The Weasley twins would never pass up on a practical joke, even to sabotage two people snogging.

A sudden bang from below made Neville and Hermione both jump. "Who's there?"

Thinking quickly, Hermione gasped as she leapt back into Neville's arms, kissing him on the lips wildly. Neville moaned, surprised and pleased, and he kissed her back, as the sound of footsteps grew closer.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Longbottom! What is the meaning of this?!"

Hermione and Neville broke the kiss at last, their arms still around each other. Hermione was gasping, her breasts heaving under her bodice.

"Just wanted a moment alone, Professor, sorry."

Professor McGonagall eyed the couple sternly. "You know the Astronomy Tower is off-limits outside of class. Return to the Ball, both of you!" And she swept from the Tower.

Neville sheepishly cleared his throat. "I suppose we'd better go down, then."

And taking his hand with a beaming smile, Hermione and her new... love interest departed from the Tower.


End file.
